Proposal
by s2009602
Summary: Oneshot, I tried imagining about Chris and Bianca's love story. Please read and review :D


Try imagining Chris and Bianca's love story and i have this. I think it kind of cutie :"). Please read and review. :P

* * *

**PROPOSAL**

It's just a small garden but she loves it. She likes sitting there for hours, reading, drawing, listening to some music she brings along or sometimes taking a nap. No one come to disturb her. It's not like she has problems with communicating with society. The reason simply was that her family had moved around a lot and now, they had just moved back to San Francisco for a week. Though she usually shimmered back to her special spot but she still lost contact with her old friends. Somehow every time moving house her mother always clumsily lost her note where she kept the address.

That was all the reason why on a beautiful day like that a teen girl like her was sitting here alone, wrapping up her head in drawing the statue of angel before her. She softly sang along with the music and didn't notice a strange sound jingling behind her, then a body was formed until that body bumped into her.

"Hey!" Both of them jumped on their feet. She widened her eyes looking down to a small boy trying hard to wipe his tears.

"What the hell…" She uttered but was cut off.

"Hey, don't swear before a kid!"

"Oh, sorry … so why did a kid like you appear from nowhere and bump into me and talk to a senior like that?" She put her hand on her hip. This boy was such a cocky one. He rolled his eyes at her then crossed his still chubby arms over his chest.

"That doesn't concern you? Here is my spot. I'll come whenever I want."

"Hey, here is my spot, too." She shouted in a childlike way.

"I found it first."

"Oh, when?"

"4 years ago." He showed her four little fingers with a hint of proud in his eyes.

"Wow, I came here the first time when I was 5. Almost 10 years. So I win." She stuck out her tongue. The boy pouted and looked down. When he spoke, his voice broke a little.

"It's not fair. You're bigger than me."

Until that, she realized how childlike she was when fighting with a kid over a spot. She said, embarrassed.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry. We will share it, okay?"

"I don't cry. I'm not a crying babe." He shouted angrily.

"Yes, you did cry when you bumped into me."

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Okay, I lost." She put her hand up, resigned. This boy really made her feel uneasy. She doesn't have any siblings so this situation was really difficult with her. She picked up her picture and said.

"I won't disturb you and you won't disturb me. Is it clear?"

He nodded and turned his back toward her, sat down on the grass and held his knees. She turned back to her picture but she couldn't concentrate anymore. A sound of sniffed broke the silent. She sighed, 'I don't want to be mean'.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb." He quickly apologized for his sniff.

"It's okay, kid. It's okay to cry." She tried to soften her voice. Hesitated a little, she gave out her hand.

"I'm Bianca. What is your name?"

He looked up. Now she had sometimes to see him clearer and she admitted to herself that he looked so cute. His eyes were big, green and deep even the fact that they were red from all the crying. He thought a little then gave out his hand to shake her.

"I'm Chris."

"Okay, Chris. I come here usually but never met you before." She sat down next to him.

"I always come here at night."

"Heh, that's dangerous. What the hel…la la la… puppy you do here at night?"

He burst into laugh at her talking way. She smiled, too. He was much cuter when he laughs.

"Because…" He mischievously looked at her and then dramatically whispered. "I'm a demon. I'd like to take a walk at night, finding some girl and eating their souls."

She glared at him and flicked his forehead.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Don't do that with a soon-to-be-man!"

'Oh my, he has a smartass mouth.' She thought and said in the same dramatically way.

"That's the way to kill a demon. You know, I'm a hunter so it's time for you to say last words."

"Liar!"

"You too."

"Okay, that's something I can't tell. And what are you doing here?" He looked at her stuff.

"I'm drawing. Do you want to see?" She offered cheerfully. After all, he is quite a cutie child. They chatted over her draw and then he told her about the reason he cried. His father was surely not a good one while always miss his child's birthday. They talked a lot until the sunset's red light reminded her about her work at night. Her first mission. She was so excited. Finally she could continue her family's career – killing demon.

"Okay, Chris. It's time to go home. Your mother must be worried. And so do your brother."

"Okay." He said and jumped off the stone bench. He grinned widely.

"It's really funny talking to you, Bianca. You will be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's my… our spot." She smiled back and put her stuff in her bag.

"Bianca!"

"Uh huh."

"Will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped. A 10 years old kid was proposing to her.

"I'm serious. I like your hair's smell. Will you marry me?" Chris tried hard to talk in the most serious way he can.

"Let me think, Chris. Ask me again 10 years later, okay?" She kneeled down before him and put her hand on his small shoulder.

"Okay, wait for me. I will definitely marry you." He said firmly and quickly kissed her cheek. He ran away, left Bianca alone with a blushing face.

* * *

The mantle of darkness was let down on the quiet street. Bianca sat still behind her mom on a bush. Her subject had just back from work. She must wait until he went to bed or alone. So long.

"Mom!" She whispered.

"Shh. What's wrong, Bianca?"

"What do you feel when you kill?" She asked in the lowest voice. Her mother didn't answer at once.

"You won't feel a thing."

With that answer, Bianca back to her work, concentrated at the light in the house. A while after that, she saw all the light turned off except one in his working room. Her mother gave a gesture. Bianca knew it's show time. With all the training she finished her work quickly. The man lay dead on the floor. She smiled contently but something caught her eyes. A photo frame. She reached it…

CLANG!

Bianca stood still. Her hand trembled violently. The broken pieces were lying on the floor. Her mother shimmered immediately beside her. Her voice was fierce.

"What was that for, Bianca?"

"Arghhhh! Dad!"

Before she could react, her mother quickly took her move.

"NO!"

Bianca plunged her body forward but it was too late. The girl collapsed to the floor. Her blood splashed over Bianca's face. Disgusting and gross.

"Bianca!"

"No, no, no. Why? She was my friend. And her dad was a normal architect. He didn't do anything bad. Why did you lie to me? Why?" Bianca screamed furiously.

"It's not our choice, Bianca. Assassin is out family's fate. The birthmark on your wrist marked your life with this work. Accept it and move on. Now, it's time to go." Her mother explained. She reached out to caress Bianca's hair.

"No, don't touch my hair!"

She cried and shimmered away… to her special spot. To their special spot.

The rain started to fall outside. Bianca fell to the wet grass and her tears began falling along with the rain. The blood's smell didn't go. She looked up into the face of the statues around her. Angels wouldn't forgive her. Her hand was already stained in blood. She was filthy. She was a killer.

"Chris!" Unconsciously, she called for her small friend.

The jingle resounded in her ears. A bunch of blue light orbs formed into the boy's figure. He is really an angel. Bianca bitterly thought.

"Bianca! What's wrong with you? Oh my god, is it your blood?"

Chris worriedly asked. Bianca silently held him and hid her face in his small shoulder.

"Afternoon, you cried before me. Now is my turn."

"Bianca…"

"Don't say anything. It's not my blood so don't worry. I swear I will leave right after I finish and never appear before your eyes again. Just lend me your shoulder. Okay?" Her voice was broken.

"Okay."

Chris gently wrapped his small arms around her, caressing her hair. Bianca cried out her heart. Everything ended. Her life, her dream, everything would never be the same. The path before her eyes was darkness and full of blood. Everything ended. Everything ended…

Everything ended.

* * *

"Here is your new mission, Phoenix." The demon gave her the file and smiled detestably. He made a circle around her while she read the file.

"The Resistance's Leader. You don't know exactly who he is?"

"It's your mission, too." He talked, try touching her hair. She put her athame at his neck instantly and gave him a deadly look.

"Never touch my hair! I'm off."

….

Her subject always worn a mask and had a lot of people around him. She lost 3 month to keep track on him. Finally today she found he was all alone walking in the park. How careless a leader can be. She thought. He stopped at a desolated place. She attacked immediately, pushed him down to the grass. She plunged her athame toward him.

"Bianca!" She stopped. The air was frozen.

…

Bianca. Yes, it once was her name. Since her mother died long time ago, no one called her that anymore. She reached out and took off the mask. The beautiful green eyes drowned her mind.

"Chris!"

She quickly looked around. It's her special spot, their special spot. Sweet odour of flowers was floating, woke up some childhood memory in her. When she was clean… A tear rolled down her cheek…

…

"_I like your hair's smell. Will you marry me?"_

"_Let me think, Chris. Ask me again 10 years later, okay?"_

"_Okay, wait for me. I will definitely marry you."_


End file.
